icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3508470-20120414035527/@comment-4184884-20120414153703
If Freddie started dating Carly at this point I would agree that he wasn't good enough for Sam and that she deserved someone better. It's not at all like how he went from dating Carly to dating Sam. Carly's feelings were never real and they dated for a few days tops. With Sam, he told her he loved her and they dated for far longer than a few days. The relationships were on two very different levels and I think at this point going back to Carly would just be really scuzzy. That said, there are a few things I agree with GiantKid about. If we're going to be talking about anyone right now, shouldn't it be Sam? Sam was the first one since Sam/Freddie's break up that we saw openly flirting with someone else, yet no one really made much of a fuss about it (admittedly it was really minor and obviously meant as more of a humorous thing than a "Look, Sam's head over heals for a guy that isn't Freddie"). I also feel like sometimes fans let Sam get away with more than they do Freddie. I'm almost certain that when Freddie's story line about trying to impress that girl rolls around, Freddie's character is going to be getting a lot of grief from fans. Also, I do think it's possible to love someone but for them not to be "the one". It happens sometimes. Just because you love someone doesn't mean you'll end up together. Sadly, life isn't that cut and dry. That said, I don't think that would be a sufficient excuse for Freddie to go back to Carly. I just feel like too much has happened at this point for me to be accepting of Freddie getting with Carly. The moment he said "I Love You" to Sam in that elevator was the moment he made their relationship a much more serious thing than just some week long fling. Will Freddie date other people post Sam? Yeah. We already know he's going to have love interests elsewhere. Do I think that makes him a bad person? No. People break up and they date other people. It happens. BUT Carly is Sam and Freddie's best friend and I just feel like there is a major line there that Carly and Freddie should have the common decency not to cross knowing what they know about Sam and Freddie's relationship. I also think it's possible you could be mixing your feelings towards Nathan with your feelings towards Freddie. I'm not saying you are, but I suppose it's possible. I know there's been a lot of people who liked Jathan (and I'm assuming you do based on your name) who have been really disenchanted by Nathan lately and have been saying Jennette deserves better than him and all that, but that's not Freddie and Sam. That's Nathan and Jennette. I'm not Nathan's biggest fan either to say the least, but I don't let that affect how I view Freddie.